Some conventional transceivers do not isolate transmitters from receivers to allow for independent optimization of the transmitters and receivers. Other conventional transceivers integrate Radio Frequency (RF) front end components off-chip to isolate transmitters from receivers which increases the cost and size of the RF front end systems. Accordingly, what is desired is to provide a system and method that overcomes the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.